Xion Adventure DX
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: Xion has embarked on a new journey. With no tedious heart collecting, defeating heartless, and recon. Read to see her reaction to Sonic his friends. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Sonic & all related character s belongs to Sega and Sonic Team.
1. The Beginning

**In a floating abyss we see a girl with black, raven hair and blue eyes sleeping. Her name was Xion.**

 _"You'll be better off now Roxas."_

 _"No, Xion who else will I have ice cream with?"_

She finally woken up and looked around. Xion looked all over and saw a strange orb. 'What's this?' _Hello._ Xion heard a strange voice she looked around until she heard it again. She looked at the orb and listened. _Would you like another chance at life? It seems that you have suffered a terrible fate. So would you like a second chance at life._ Xion thought about this. She wonders if this will effect Sora. She said, "Will this effect Sora from waking up?" _Don't worry Sora has all the memories he needs to wake up._ Xion agreed and reach her hand towards the orb. A flash of light appeared.

 **MEANWHILE IN STATION SQUARE**

We see a blue hedgehog with spiky quils, green eyes, and red-white shoes. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was jumping from building to building and said, "Aw yeah! This is happenin!" Sonic then notices police cars racing through the city. He jumped off and thought, 'What's up?'

 **A FEW MINUTES (FRENCH VOICE FROM SPONGEBOB)**

A weird water creature jumped off the building and the police shot at him,but nothing. happened(Obviously, I mean he's made of water what's bullets gonna do) While the police ran Sonic arrived at the scene. After the battle Sonic chased Chaos(his name), but he escaped through the sewer grate. While Sonic watches we see his arch enemy spying on Sonic. "You know nothing, fool! It's Chaos! The God the Destruction(What about Beerus)," said Eggman while he was laughing maniacally.

Sonic then headed back to his room until he saw a female hedgehog with black fur and wearing a black coat being unconscious. He thought, 'Why's this girl unconscious? At least it's not Amy.' He checked her pulse and heard a heart beat. He then carry her back to his room.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Xion woke up and and was in a strange room. She walked outside and saw a blue hedgehog. She asked, "Who are you?" "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I found you unconscious in Station Square. So,who are you?" Xion doesn't know if he can be trusted. Sonic knows why she didn't say her name. He thought, 'Alright I get it.'

He then notices something in the sky. Tails was flying in his tornado. He was crashing. He yelled, Watch out! You're gonna crash!" Xion asked him, "Do you know him?" "That's my best friend Tails and the FIFTH time he crashed. What am I gonna do with you?" When Sonic was about to leave he ask Xion if she wants to come. She thought about this and agreed.

 **AT THE PLANE CRASH**

Xion ask Sonic, "Are you ok Sonic? You seem scared." "JUST. KEEP. ME. AWAY. FROM. KILLER WHALES." Tails woke up and sees Sonic. As they were walking back to the pool Xion told them her name. Sonic asked Tails, "What happen Tails? You're too good to crash like that." Tails told them, "It was just a new prototype propulsion system. Just a few bugs to work on." "And you couldn't use my plane because...?" "Because I have a new power supply. Look." Tails showed them a purple emerald. Xion asked, "What's that." Sonic shouted, "It's a chaos emerald!" "Sonic come to my workshop if you have time to see something I'm working on." Both hedgehogs watched as Tails sped through to his lab. "Can I come to," asked Xion. "Hey I don't mind." And with that Xion embarked on a new adventure.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Eggman

**Last time Xion got teleported to a new world and was unconscious until she met Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Power. Will she be able to help Sonic and Tails save Station Square? Find out now.**

Xion and Sonic went through the city and headed to the train station. After the train stopped at Mystic Ruin. Xion thought, 'Can I still use the keyblade? I would try it, but Sonic might get pissed and he would not trust. Well, I don't trust Sonic, but I don't want him thinking I'm a bad person.' Once they arrived to Tails' workshop they see the same guy that was spying on Sonic when he was fighting Chaos.

He said, "Well,well. If it isn't Sonic." Sonic chuckled at this and said, "Hey look guys, a giant, talking egg." Xion try her hardest hold her laughter. Eggman got angry and said, "SILENCE. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world." "Whatever you say Eggman." Xion couldn't hold her laughter anymore. She started rolling on the ground laughing. Even Tails was giggiling. Eggman angrily said, "ENOUGH! I've got big plans, and now I'm gonna put them to work!"

Tails was confuse, but not as confused as Xion. Xion wondered how the scientist was threatening. This reminded her of when she fought Pete in Agrabah. Tails wants to know what Eggman's plan is. Tails asked, "What do you want Eggman? You're always up to no good." "I want all the chaos emeralds. Better not interfere or else," threatened Eggman. Sonic got cocky because he always beats Eggman. He said, "Or else what? You big loser." "Or else I'll take it from you by force."

Eggman arrived back with the Egg Hornet. Sonic and Tails charged at the Doctor's weapon(PAUSE) and spindash at him. When he fired missles at them, the duo dodge them easily. Xion barely dodge the missiles. She thought, 'Damn it, I can't keep this up. Maybe I need the keyblade.'When she was about to get hit by the drill, Xion summoned her keyblade(Two Become One from 358/2 Days). 'Weird, I thought Kingdom Key was mine. It's probably because I've already transferred my memories to sora.' Sonic and Tails were shocked at this. They were confused about the giant key Xion was wielding.

After the fight Eggman crashed and was defeated. Tails said excitedly while holding the emerald, "We did it!" While Tails was holding the emerald Eggman stole the emerald(In that cutscene Tails LITERALLY gave him the emerald). Eggman said, "Ha, thank you Tails for the chaos emeralds. Now Chaos, COME FORTH." Once Eggman arrived and give the emerald to Chaos which transformed him to Chaos 1(I think it was Chaos 1 or 2). Eggman then escaped with Chaos. Tails told them, "Oh no. We need to find the emeralds before Eggman does." Xion thought, 'Well at least they forgot about the keyblade.' Sonic and Tails ask, "So why do you have a giant keyblade?" Xion thought loudly, 'CRAP.'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Every time I'm editing my stories stupid error 503 keeps stopping me. Date:2/23-24/18**


	3. Chapter 3 Windy Hill Zone & Casinopoli

Xion started telling them about the keyblade. Sonic and Tails started asking questions. Sonic asked, "So that is a keyblade?" Xion nodded. Tails asked, "Only specific people get chosen?" She nodded again. The blue blur asked again, "And they get to travel to other worlds?" Xion nodded. Sonic and Tails were both amazed. She said sadly, "I guess you guys don't trust me now." The duo looked and each other and both asked, "What are you talking about?" Xion was confused by this. "We only just met you Xion. Why would we hate you," said Tails. Sonic told her, "Tails is right we don't hate you." The black hedgehog was wondering why they are they nice to her. Tails said they just met.

The trio just arrived and Windy Hill Zone and was starting to get blown away. Tails tried to stay by flying, Sonic was running, but Xion was barely staying on the ground. Tails grabbed her and flied through the stage. After they cleared the stage, thay got a chaos emerald. Xion asked, "What's so special about the emeralds?" Sonic told her that the chaos emeralds have great power. Collect all 7 would give you unlimited power.

After they exit Windy Hill Zone, they headed inside Casinopolis. There was even a golden statue of Sonic. Xion asked, "Have you guys entered this place before?" The duo both shook their heads. They search everywhere for the emerald. Sonic thought of something. "Hey Xion, how did even get here?" This got Xion nervous. "I don't know. I can't remember." "I'm sure you'll recover your memory."

They finally found the emerald and head out the casino. As they head out, Eggman arrived. This made Sonic dropped the emerald and he fired sleeping gas at them(Which doesn't make sense because Sonic's the fastest thing alive). Later the trio woke up. Sonic asked droozy, "Are you guys okay?" Tails woke up and said, "We're alright, but Sonic he has one of the emeralds. We need to go and find more." As they started to go find the emeralds Xion stopped them for a second. "Wait hold on, we had TWO emeralds and Eggman knew we had two but stole one right?" They both nodded. Xion said, "WORST, VILLAIN, EVER." As she said this Tails interupt her. "Doesn't matter Xion he need to find the rest of the emeralds before Eggman does."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3 Epilogue

**Twilight Town Mansion**

Meanwhile in the mansion we see a man in a black coat, another with red bandages, and a girl in a white dress. After the man in the black coat, who's name is Riku defeated Roxas he brought him to Sora, but Namine, the girl in the white dress told him that Xion didn't get fused with Sora. The man in red bandages got angry, named DiZ, and asked, "What do you mean?" Riku got confused by this. "Didn't he defeat Xion." Namine nodded. "I have no idea why she isn't within Sora." DiZ got so pissed that he slammed on his desk with his fist. "THIS WILL NOT DO! Riku go find Xion. Check every world for all I care. Find that Nobody." Riku understood by nodded. He summoned a Corridor of Darkness and went inside. Namine was concerned and worried. She asked, "What if Xion wants to be a real person?" DiZ laughed about what she said. "A Nobody cannot feel anything. They shouldn't exist. You know what I mean witch." Namine hated being called a witch. She went back to Sora's pod. She thought, 'It's a good thing a gave her a second chance.'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4 Ice Cap Zone, Knuckles, Chaos4

**Last time the hedgehogs and fox went to Windy Hill Zone and Casinopolis to find the emeralds, but Eggman took ONE(Xion: THAT'S RIGHT ONE. HE KNOWS WE HAVE TWO. AUTHOR: Calm down I know. I had same reaction when I fist played. No really I did. I was like WTF?!) Anyway let's get back to the story. If you guys are asking I'm only doing Sonic's story and the Last story.**

The trio went to Ice Cap Zone to get another emerald. Once they arrived, they look down and it was a long fall. Sonic suggest an idea. "Hey guys how about we use snowboards." Tails got scared, but Xion wasn't sure. Xion asked, "Are you share this is safe Sonic?" "Of course it is I do it all the time." He then grabbed another board and gave it to Xion. Sonic grabbed Tails because he knows Tails wouldn't follow. They went down the mountain and dodged badniks and trees while being chased by a giant snowball rolling down. After they escape, they found the emerald. Tails said while being stressed out during the snowboard ride, "We finally found the emerald." Xion told them, "Now we have two emeralds. For real this time." "Alright let's head to Tails's workshop."

 **At Mystic Ruins**

The trio finally went to Mystic Ruins. Only to find Knuckles waiting for them. Sonic greeted him. Xion asked Tails secretly, "Who is the red echidna?" Tails answered, "That's Knuckles, he's our friend. Also the guardian of the Master Emerald." She thought, 'Master Emerald? Is this way more powerful than the chaos emeralds.' As she thought this Knuckles attacked Sonic, but he dodge it. "Woah! What are you doing Knuckles." Knuckles demanded, "Hand over the emeralds now." Sonic and Tails got ready to fight. Xion summoned her keyblade.

 **After the fight**

Sonic and Knuckles bumped into each other that made the emeralds fell. Sonic yelped, "Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds!" Just then Eggman showed and grabbed the jewels. Then, Knuckles realized something. "Wait, those are the chaos emeralds." "Yes and you practically gave it to me idiot." Sonic and Tails did the anime sweat dropped. Sonic asked, "Did you seriously get tricked again Knuckles?" "Me? What about you?" "Smooth move knucklehead."

Eggman said while laughing, "Now, I have four lovely emeralds! Chaos!" Chaos appeared next to our heroes and absorbed the emeralds. Now Chaos has become Chaos 4. Xion thought, 'Damn it that echidna blew it. How are we gonna stop it?'

 **During the fight**

As they were fighting Chaos 4 was still more powerful. They even use full power, but it still didn't work. Sonic and Tails dropped on the ground and Knuckles and Xion are struggling to stand. As Chaos was about to finish them he suddenly got on fire(remember the boss fight in kh2 for Demyx, well you use fire to defeat him which doesn't mame sense.), then Xion, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got healed with a **Cure** spell.

Chaos 4 got defeated, but Eggman sent him and Chaos back to the Egg Carrier. Tails told them, "Crap, we can't let him get away. C'mon guys let's take the Tornado." They nodded, but Knuckles needed to do other stuff(Yeah Right) so he went away. As they we're about to take the Tornado they heard a voice. "It's a good thing I helped you guys or else that monster would've destroyed you. They turned and see a blue female hedgehog with a keyblade.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Anybody knows who is it. Anyway it's good to be back writing. By the way have you guys seen Infinity War? Ending made me speechless and sad.**


	6. Chapter 5 SkyChase A1,Amy,Twinkle Park

**Last time we found another emerald, fight Knuckles and Chaos, and meet a mysterious blue hedgehog. Now let's continue our story.**

The blue hedgehog approach them and greeted them. "Hello my name is Aqua and I thought you needed help." Sonic and Tails were confuse by her, but Xion thought something. 'Why does she seem so familiar? Maybe it's because she has a keyblade. But that doesn't make sense.' Sonic said, "I'm Sonic, the one with the two tails is Tails, and this is Xion." Aqua nodded. Xion asked, "Where did you get a keyblade?" "My master gave it to me." Xion still don't know about her. Tails interrupted and said, "Guys remember we still have to follow Eggman."

They all nod and head to Tails' workshop. Xion ask, "Are you coming with us? We might need your help." Aqua thought, 'Should I join them? Maybe I should. But I need to be prepared for if Xehanort strikes again. It's nice to be in the outside again.' Aqua agreed to help. So Tails got the plain ready and the others got on and they head for the Egg Carrier.

 **Sky Chase Act 1**

They were on the Tornado and enemies started charging at them. Tails fired the guns at them but more waves appeared. Sonic uses the other weapon, and Xion and Aqua use their **Fire** magic to help. Xion ask Sonic, "Is this what you always do?" "Hell yeah. Egghead always send his strongest robots at us, but we take care of them easily. Hey Xion, have do have a problem with that girl." Xion kept looking at Aqua all the time.

"Yeah it's just that she seems so familiar like I met her," answered Xion. Sonic told her, "Maybe it's because of the memory thing you've been having." Once he siad this Xion got guilty. She never told him or Tails the truth. Xion always wondered if Sonic and Tails would hate her. Xion started saying, "Look Sonic I need to tell you something. I-."

Just then the Egg Carrier shot one of the wings to Tails' plane. Aqua ask, "Um, Tails. What. Was. That." Tails said calmly, "That was the wing." Tails realized what he said and told her, "IT'S THE PLANE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." They all scream and crashed down.

 **Station Square**

Sonic and Xion falled down to the hotel beach and woke up. "Xion are you okay?" "Yeah just that my butt hurts a lot. Hey where's Tails and Aqua?" Sonic looked around but don't see them. He said, "Let's look for them. Maybe they crashed somewhere in the city."

So they looked around in the city until they heard a voice. "Hey Sonic." It was a Pink hedgehog and a red skirt, red boots, and green eyes. Sonic started getting nervous. Xion asked, "Who's that? )" "Thats Amy. What does she want?" She walked up to them and stopped when she saw Xion. She started getting Jealous. "Who is this Sonniku?" "This is Xion, she's a friend I met at the beach."

Amy gave a quick death glare to Xion and said to Sonic, "This bird is in trouble and I need you to become a bodyguard." Sonic become more annoyed and said, "What? No way we have important stuff to do." "If you don't want to we'll stick with you anyways. Oh and Sonniku can I have talk to 'Xion' in private." Sonic nodded and Amy dragged Xion in a private spot for them to talk. Xion said,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Xion and you must be Amy." Amy got angry and jealous. She interrupted Xion and told her, "Look here, Sonic is MY boyfriend and no one's got that." "What? I don't even like him that way." "Yeah right. Look just keep your distance away from him and you won't have to listen to my hammer. Got that." Xion thought, 'Why is she so jealous of me? We just met like in a minute and yet she hates my guts. What does she mean by hammer? Well whatever.' She nodded to Amy and walked to Sonic very happy.

Xion then followed them and Amy wants her to let them be alone but she wanted to help Sonic. Just then Eggman's robot arrived. Amy screamed so loud. Xion summoned her keyblade and Sonic got in his fight stance. Amy told Sonic, "It says 'Cute Couples get in free. Come on Sonniku." Sonic sighed because he wanted to find Tails and Aqua and stop Eggman. Xion told him, "Don't worry I'm sure Tails and Amy is alright. Guess we have to make sure that Amy is alright."

 **Twinkle Park**

Sonix and Xion walked inside Twinkle Park and inside looks like an amusement park. Xion said, "Sorry if I am gettin in the way of you and Amy's relationship." Sonic stopped and ask," Did she gave you a look like you're evil? If so then that means she gets dangerous easily. Look I don't like Amy that way." "Then why does she say you're her boyfriend?" "Well she's a little bit crazy. And besides there's this girl name Sally that I haven't seen in a long time."

Xion understand this and looked for Amy with Sonic. They went on rides through the park and haven't seen her. And they saw a robot carrying a huge container. Sonic panic and said, "Damn it. They have innocent animals in those. Xion said, "Alright then let's go save them." As they saved the animals they lost Amy. Sonic said, "Aw crap, Amy must have been taken by that robot." "Alright then let's check another place in Station Square." So they head to Station Square to find Amy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Yep another chapter done. Thank you guys for reading this fanfiction. So in the next chapter Sonic and Xion will look for Amy in Speed Highway and other areas.**


	7. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**Twilight Town Mansion**

Naminé has been working hard to help Sora until she found a solution. She thought, 'Sora please forgive me.' The nobody wanted a normal life just like Xion. DiZ walked in and ask, "Naminé, how goes the awakening of Sora." "I may have found a way. What if instead of getting Xion we use her memories instead?" DiZ shook his head. "Nonsense we need to go with the original plan." Naminé got a little angry, but worried at the same time. "But it wouldn't be right to do this to her." "Do you honestly think I care witch?" This time Naminé got angry. She asked angrily, "What is your problem? She wants a normal life, but you don't care. You obviously don't care about Sora either." DiZ laughed at how mad Naminé is. "This is why I helped her!" DiZ notice what she said and got pissed. He said, "How dare you? You stupid witch. I should've never let you be here." "I helped him he should wake up fine. Now goodbye." As he started to walk to Naminé to hurt her she opened a corrider of darkness and left.

 **At Station Square**

Namine walked through the portal and became a hedgehog. "Naminé, what are you doing here?" She looked down and see King Mickey in his organization coat. "Well DiZ had abuse me and treated me badly so I escape." Mickey started thinking and said, "I should've know DiZ would be like this. I'm sorry Naminé." The nobody was confused about something. She asked, "What are you doing here?" "I'm trying to find a girl named Xion." "Why?" Mickey started explaining. "Well DiZ said that she's supposed to be with Sora." Naminé gotten closer to Mickey and said, "Look Mickey I already found a solution to help Sora and it worked. I took the memories from Xion and gave it to Sora." Mickey started thinking again, then said, "Alright I'll have a talk with DiZ. You try and find Xion." And with that Mickey went to Twilight Town and Naminé went to find Xion.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 6 Sky Deck, Gamma, & Chaos 6

**Last time Sonic and hus friends crashed and then met up with Amy and he got captured. Anyway let's continue.**

Sonic hold Xion princess style and run as fast as he can to the Egg Carrier, but it got away. He put down Xion and said, "Damn it. He got away(Shadow the Hedgehog reference). Now what are we gonna do?" Just as he said this Xion said, "Maybe that can." Tails showed up on the Tornado with Aqua. Sonic was relieved they were alright. His best friend said, "Sonic, Xion, hop in!" They both jumped in and head to the Egg Carrier.

They finally made it the Egg Carrier. You actually thought that they are gonna land safely. NOPE! Tails said, "Um guys, I may have forgotten to put in the landing gear." Everyone, but Tails screamed, "WHAT!" They crashed into the Egg Carrier, but they survived. As soon as they got up Sonic said, "Wow! This thing is really huge!" Aqua reminded him, "No time for sight seeing, we still need to find Amy." "You're right my friends! So here we GOOOOOO!"

They heard an announcement on the speaker and it was Eggman. "You haven't seen the power of this vessel. Get a load of this." The Egg Carrier transformed to a new form. Tails said, "Wow! It transformed. Did you see that guys?" They looked at Tails like he said something stupid(like seriously Tails it's so obvious that it happens). Xion ignored it and said, "Great, now it's probably gonna be harder for us to get there." Tails muttered, " I hate it when they don't listen." Eggman then yelled, "The only way is the Sky Deck. Can you guys make it? Ho, ho, ho!"

 **Meanwhile**

A corridor of darkness appeared on the ship and it was Riku. "Maybe Xion could be in this world." He looked through world to world to find her. A strange voice was heard. "Don't get any ideas fools!" Riku thought, 'Who is that? Doesn't matter, my mission is to find Xion. Gotta take a look around here.'

 **Sky Deck**

They launched out the cannon and was in Sky Deck. Badniks started shoot at them. Aqua used her barrier to block the bullets. Xion asked Aqua, "Hey Aqua, how did you even get here?" "I'll tell you once you we get done." As soon as they reached the container of animals they opened it to free them. Sonic ask, "Is that it?" Tails answered, "It might be, but we have to get to the bridge."

They went on the elevator to finally reach Eggman. Amy notice just Sonic and yelled, "Sonic!" Eggman grabbed the blue bird to reveal a chaos emerald then send hone of robots at them. "GAMMA! Seize them!" As he left Gamma said, "As you wish Doctor Robotnik." Gamma was ready to fight Sonic and so was he.

They started fighting and Tails was about to join, but Aqua stopped him. "Don't worry when he needs help we'll join." Riku was hiding in a corner and watched them. He thought, 'The one with the black hood must be Xion. Now to just jump in and grab her.' When Sonic was about to finish Gamma Amy jumped in the way. "Out the way Amy!" "Please don't hurt him. He saved me from Eggman." They thought about it and Sonic said, "Ok. If you said he's good then he's good."

They heard a strange rumble. Tails told them, "The ship is losing altitude." Riku had enough and charged at Xion and started grabbing her arm. "You're coming with me." Xion started struggling and the others turned and saw what was going on. Tails yelled, "What are you doing?" "Taking her back." Sonic then spindash at him and it made him let go. Riku then summoned his weapon, Soul Eater and got in his stance. Sonic said, "You know it's wrong to mess with girls. Looks like someone is going to teach you some manners. Tails, Aqua get them out of here." Xion refused and she summoned her keyblade to help Sonic.

After the battle they were exhausted. Riku told Sonic, "Do you honestly think you can trust Xion?" "Yes. What is your problem with her basturd?" "She is not a hedgehog like you. Hell, she isn't even a real person. She's basically a replica of my friend. A puppet. Which means she doesn't have a heart." Sonic didnt believe it and Xion started feeling guilty about the whole situation and mad at Riku. The blue hedgehog asked, "You expect me to believe that lie?" Xion then attacked Riku, but he blocked it.

Riku turned to Xion and said, "Tell him that what I said isn't true. Go on tell him." Sonic looked at her and she said, "It's true." Sonic was shocked. Riku then kicked her and escaped. Sonic walked towards Xion and started questioning her. "Tell me the truth. The WHOLE truth." Xion started explaining everything that had happen to her. Xion started crying and said, "I know I messed up and I'm sorry. If you don't want to forgive me then it's okay, I'll understand." Sonic sighed and wiped off her tears. "Look you did lied to me and Tails, but you were honest. So I forgive. And also just smile. Xion hugged Sonic and thanked him. He then said, "Well, we still need to stop Eggman and Chaos. Let's go."

They found Eggman and they notice Chaos' new form. Sonic exclaimed, "Holy crap! Is that really him?" Xion answered, "It must be from that emerald he got from the bird." Big the Cat told them that his frog is in there so Xion and Sonic must get it out.

After Sonic and Xion defeated Chaos 6 Eggman was pissed. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU TWO DEFEATED THIS THING!" Knuckles showed up and found them. "Hey Sonic!" Knuckles notice Xion and asked, "Who are you?" "I'm Xion." As Eggman escaped Sonic grabbed Xion princess styled and raced to Eggman.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Man this was a long chapter. So next time will be the end of Sonic's story. Look I'm only doing his story. Cause I'm lazy and have to work on videos so anyways there's this this chapter and two more and I'm done with this story. And no this will not be Xion's final adventure with Sonic okay. I will make stories of almost all sonic games. Even 06, greeaaaaat :(.**


	9. Chapter 7 Lost World,Final Egg,& EggVipe

**Last time our heroes finally made it to the Egg carrier and defeated Chaos and now Sonic and Xion are now trying to stop Eggman**

 **Mystic Ruins**

Sonic and Xion was still falling to the ground. He landed safely and said while putting Xion down, "I freaking hate Eggman. What's this?" "Looks like a temple." A ball of light appeared and it flew to the temple. Sonic said, "Maybe it's trying to tell us something."

As they headed deeper in the temple the ball of light showed them something. They saw a mural of Chaos and had a vision of what happen. They got back and Sonic said, "Man that was weird." Xion also added, "It wasn't a dream. So why did it showed us that." They notice Eggman was next to the temple. So they followed him.

When they reached to Eggman he was in another one of his egg machines. "Ah if it isn't my old pals! I'm suprised you made it this far. Sonic and Xion grabbed on to a rocket and flew to him. After they defeat him. They returned to Station Square and relax. Tails and Aqua showed up. Sonic greeted them. He asked them, "Where were you guys?" Tails answered, "Eggman launched a bomb in Station Square and we have to stop him. How about you guys?" Xion answered, "Egg Viper."

Sonic reminded Xion to tell them. So Xion told them everything and they understand.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short. Anyway next chapter will be the last one.**


	10. Chapter 8 Perfect Chaos & Final Chapter

**Last time Xion and Sonic landed safely and defeated Eggman and now the final chapter is finally here. Now let's continue.**

 **Mystic Ruins**

Sonic was relaxing in the Ruins after his battle with Eggman. "Guess he learned his lesson. Maybe I can take a vacation if nothing 'EGG' related shows up." As he was about to sleep Xion and Tails showed up. Tails told him, "Sonic, Angel Island is falling!" "WHAT! No way!" Tails led them to Angel Island.

 **Angel Island**

Once they arrived they saw Knuckles AND Eggman laying on the ground. Knukles told them, "It's Chaos, he's still alive." They were shocked because Sonic and Xion finish him off. Eggman hopped in his Egg glider and went to find Chaos. After that the ball of light appeared and Sonic was in the vision.

 **A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

Sonic returned and Tails and Xion was waiting for him. Tails told him, "Knuckles already left and Aqua was just here come on. We got to go to the Ruins to get the emerald." When they were about to get the emerald Chaos stole it first.

 **Station Square**

Namine was able to avoid what happen to the people who got unlucky in the city. "How can this happen?" She looked up and saw the water god headed back to the city and Chaos is already in his perfect form. Eggman even tried to stop it but he just got blasted anyways. Sonic didnt know what to do. Until the ball of light appeared. "It's you. The one that sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald, Tikal.

Tikal appeared in front of Sonic. "My heart has always been in the Master Emerald with Chaos'. And now he's filled with anger, sadness, and darkness." Chaos even absorb the Chaos Emeralds power. Tikal suggested that Chaos needs to be trapped in the emeralds, but Sonic said that it won't change him.

Tails, Kunckles, Amy, Big, Xion, and Aqua brought emeralds with them. Tails said, "Chaos only absorb the negative energy of the emeralds. Maybe you can harness their real power." Aqua notice something. "Isn't there supposed to be seven. We only have six." They all look around for the last one until they heard a voice. "Is this the emerald you guys were talking about?" It was Namine who had the last one. She gave it to them. Xion recognized her. As soon as Sonic grab all the emeralds and use the positive energy of the emeralds to turn into Super Sonic.

After Sonic defeat Perfect Chaos they both returned to normal and Chaos and Tikal both returned. Knuckles went back to protecting the Master Emerald, Tails went to inventing, Amy was chasing Sonic, and Sonic was running from Amy. Xion and Namine stayed behind to talk. Xion asked, "How you're here?" Namine answered, "Well I got tired of DiZ pushing me around and treating me like I was Xemnas." Aqua walk towards them and asked, "So what are you guys gonna do?" They both thought. Xion answered, "I just want to relax and hang with my new friends." Namine told them tbat she wanted to enjoy her freedom. Aqua wasn't sure. Since she has Ventus and Terra to be worried about. Plus Xehanort could be striking. She answered, "I guess stay here."

They all agreed. Xion and Aqua both introduce Sonic and the gang to Namine. Everyone became good friends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Story written by SSHdoesfanfics**

 **Sonic and all related characters are owned by Sega and Sonic Team**

 **All Kingdom Hearts related characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios**

 **Xion the Hedgehog will return**


	11. End Credits Scene 1

**"It seems that the so called "God of Destruction" has failed to destroy the Earth."**

 **"Yes it seems. So what happens now?"**

 **"Now to turn over and see if 'HE' will help with them."**

 **"He? Who are you talking about?"**

 **"I'm talking about..."**

 **"...Solaris."**


	12. End Credits Scene 2

**Eggman was seen getting angry after his plan with Chaos failed. "Damn stupid god. How can Chaos betray me?" He searched on his computer for any solution on how to defeat Sonic? Then he found a file. Eggman said, "It seems that my grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik had a secret project. It's called Project..." It showed, "Shadow."**

 **Xion the Hedgehog will return**


End file.
